Love's The Word
by Honey and Darling
Summary: Steamy romance oneshots that focus on the canon couples of the Zelda series! Anju x Kafei,  Lulu x Mikau,  Honey x Darling,  Zelda x Link. M for explicit sex scenes.
1. Honey, Darling, Chocolate, and Cream?

Hello all you hot romance lovers! This story focuses on the wonderful Zelda couple - Honey and Darling of Majora's mask!

Characters are Copright to Nintendo, all rights reserved. I'm not affiliated with Nintendo in any way.

* * *

"A beautiful night and a beautiful lady," he whispered.

My heart was pounding and my knees felt weak. He pulled me tighter into him and I could feel his erection pushing against my ass.

"Oh, Darling..." I began.

"Ssshhhh...follow me," he said, leading me away from the busy crowds in Clock Town.

We walked to the back of Laundry Pool where it was dark and the trees were bigger. He pulled me behind a huge maple tree and his lips found mine. All of the flirting and longing and waiting melted into that one kiss. The kiss started off hard and passionate, but grew softer until he finally pulled back. His hands cupped my face and he looked into my eyes.

"Honey, you can't know what you do to me."

"Darling, what are we doing?" I whispered.

"I can see how lonely you are Honey."

He bent his head down and kissed me again. My hands reached underneath his shirt and ran up and down his strong back. His hands held my face as he kissed me, as his tongue explored my mouth. He broke the kiss and held me tightly against him. It felt so good to be held like that...

I woke up when I felt something hot and wet on my breasts. Darling. My Darling was bending over me, licking my nipples. I'm not sure how long he had been doing that, but it was long enough that when I woke up I was incredibly aroused. I tried to sit up but he wouldn't let me. He laid down on me, pushing his dick against my thigh as he continued to suck and lick and tease my breasts.

His hands caressed my breasts. His fingers twisted and pulled at my nipples. I arched my back and pushed my breasts into him. His mouth found one nipple while his hand found another. He nibbled and licked my tits, back and forth, from one to the other.

He began kissing his way up to my face, kissing my chest, neck, cheek and lips. He brushed my hair away from my face and looked into my eyes.

"Honey, I think of nothing else but you."

His fingers stroked through my hair and I searched his eyes.

"I think about you...hot fudge...and whipped cream."

His thumb was tracing my mouth and I knew he was thinking. I liked it, he knew I did. Darling reached down to the floor and pulled a bag up on to the bed next to us. "Let's see what we have here," he said teasingly.

He pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup. I licked my lips. He pulled out a spray can of whipped cream. I writhed against him. He opened the chocolate and poured some on my breasts, circling my nipples. He used his dick as a paintbrush and 'painted' his canvas-my breasts-with the chocolate. He put the head of his dick up to my mouth to so I could lick off the chocolate before he bent down to lick and suck it off. I reached for his ass but he suddenly looked up at me. He whispered that he had something else in the bag.

He put his hand in the bag but stopped, staring into my eyes, making me crazy in anticipation. His mouth turned into a slow sensuous smile and he slowly pulled out one, then another and another until he had four silk scarves in his hand, asking me with his eyes if he could tie me up. I shook my head in consent and he tied my wrists and ankles to the iron bed.

He picked up the chocolate and held the bottle tilted over my mouth. "Open for me, Honey."

I was thinking that I already was rather open for him with my body spread eagle on the bed, then realized he meant my mouth. I opened my lips and he poured a slow stream into my mouth. He licked some chocolate off of my lips and thrust his tongue in my mouth, sharing the taste of the chocolate. Then he tilted the bottle over my body and slowly poured more on my breasts and down my belly. He began licking the chocolate off of my body, making circles with his tongue, his hands playing with my nipples as he worked his way down.

He took the whipped cream and squirted some on my pussy. The feeling of the cold whipped cream on my hot body made me jerk and pull at the scarves. He had tied them tightly and I wanted to move but couldn't. I let out a groan.

His tongue probed into me and licked all over me, while his fingers explored my body my whimpers, pants and moans made him lick deeper and rub harder. His tongue worked in and out of me, as he periodically added more cold whipped cream. Each time I felt the cold hit my body I jerked but was held down tightly. Oh, Darling, it was sweet torture.

Finally he began licking his way up my body again. He reached my lips and I could taste myself on him. His tongue explored my mouth, our kisses becoming harder and more passionate. He squirted whipped cream into his mouth and then his tongue pushed it into mine. But I was desperate for him to be inside of me.

I felt him leave me, pushing my leg up over his shoulder.  
"I want you nice and tight for me, Honey."

He guided his dick into me. I felt his huge cock fill me as he penetrated me slowly but soon he picked up the pace. Our eyes locked on each other's as he began pounding into me. We looked into each other's eyes as we both came, first me, followed closely by him. Deep, intense spasms overtook my body and as he watched me come he exploded his huge wad into me.

He lay on top of me while his breathing returned to normal. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and we held each other tight.

I giggled. "What's next, Darling?" I asked him.

"Well..." he hesitated. "I think next we should take a nice long hot shower together and then I'll bring you back in here, put you on your stomach, and we do it all over again."


	2. Lulu and Anju's Sex Tales

A second oneshot that delves a little into the sex life of Lulu and Anju. Short and sweet.

Same as before, all rights reserved to Nintendo! Those brilliant people!

* * *

{Lulu's sex tale}

I was hanging-out with my boyfriend, Mikau, at his good friend Kafei's house. It was a stormy night. There were 4 of us.. Me, Mikau, Kafei and Kafei's girlfriend, Anju. The lights went out all of a sudden, so we turned on the radio, to listen to some slow jams.

The tunes were so romantic.. And it got Mikau and I, in the kissing mood. He must have being horny, because it didnt take long before he reached beneith my dress and began rubbing my moist clit. This drove me so crazy. And at that point, I would have done anything to feel his big hard dick in my dripping wet pussy.

The finger fucking he gave me, left him covered in my juices. He enjoyed licking off his fingers. That drove me even more over the edge as I watched. So I grabbed the bedsheet cover, pulled him on top of me, and proceeded to have the best sex that I have ever had with him.

We made love for a long-while and enjoyed sharing multiple orgasms. After all of our moaning, I realized that Kafei Anju were also getting it on.. On the same bed. Hearing them moaning, got me horny all over again. So I got on top of Mikau.. mounted his hard dick & rode him until he was oozing out sperm inside me. Oooh! What a lovely night it was.. And till this day, I still get wet from just thinking about it.

{Anju's sex tale}

When I got home at around 3 am from the nightclub with the girls.. I realized he was probably sleeping alone in our bed. Kafei, that is. My husband. I raced up the stairs, thinking about his tongue dashing between my pussy lips, while seriously hoping he d be awake. But disappointment flooded me as I stood at the bedroom door, only to see him dozing off in a deep sleep.

I sadly took my outfit & black bra off.. But left my knee high boots and panties on.. I then wandered over to the bed where he was laying.

Sweetie? I whispered in his ears, while kissing his handsome face. Darling?, wake up. But he gave me nothing more than a sleep sigh in response to my cock wanting tunes.

I wanted sex badly & there was no way i was going to bed without him drilling deep in me..  
Torn with indecision, I pulled the covers back from his sleeping body and then straddled on his chest with my bare breasts rubbing on him. He d wake up eventually, I thought. I moved down slowly towards his limp cock and placed him in my mouth..

The rest was history.


	3. Zora's Love Quarrels

Zora's Love Qaurrels! A onehsot about my favorite canon Zelda pairing! Oh, second to Honey and Darling, of course. Both very underrated - but oh so wonderful. People need to wake up and smell the roses here!

All rights to Nintendo, not me, as per usual!

* * *

Mikau and Lulu glared at each other in outrage and anger from across the room in the main space of Zora Hall. The stresses of the recent refurnishing had caused them both to be unusually cross with each other. Mikau, usually the first one to give in, was not backing down this time.

Usually during a spat, he would break the tense moment by bursting into song, "Come on Lulu", singing an 80's classic until she couldn t hold back a smile any longer and the anger gave way to gentle and forgiving laughter. This time was different. He was angry. He didn't want pink curtains near the stage. He didn't want lacy doilies on the nice new black leather couch. He was a man and most men don't like doilies.

"Even my grandmother didn't like doilies, OKAY Lulu? Even she has better taste than that!" "Yes I guess my taste in interior decor appears to be as horrid as my apparent taste in MEN!" she snapped, holding her stance like a soldier ready for combat. "Oh it s like that is it?", he met her defensive posture with his own hostile stare.  
They moved in closer as if daring the other to make the next move. "JERK", snapped Lulu. "Spoiled rotten BRAT", he bitterly responded. "Get out of my FACE!", Lulu declared loudly. "Make me!" as Mikau moved in closer.

All at once Lulu took her right arm and brought it out in the striking position, prepared to slap her rude boyfriend across the face. In one stealth move, Mikau grabbed her arm, yanked and pulled her directly against his chest, their eyes blazing with fury, their faces just inches apart.

Breathing in and out heavily from the stormy exchange, in the blinking of provoking eye, Mikau grabbed her face and their lips met with a furious angry hunger. The next few moments consisted of hot and heavy smoldering kisses, their tongues ravaging each other like dueling swords.

Breathless, still outraged at each other but as horny as two people could be, clothes flew across the room and before they both knew it, Mikau was fucking his stubborn girlfriend and she was meeting his wrathful thrusts, wild pump by wild pump. He held her face in his hand in a firm grip. This outta teach you to talk back to me , as he pounded her pussy, leaving her still angrily irate but close to coming harder than she ever had before.

He screwed Lulu into oblivion, her loud moans of burning pleasure ringing through his ears. She grabbed the fins aside Mikau's face and tried to resist the feel of his cock ramming inside her now soaking wet cunt. In one last powerful thrust, he went so deep inside her, she exploded her juices all over and her body trembled as the orgasm hit her like a lightning bolt.

Lulu decided right there and then that they indeed needed more doilies for Mikau to get mad over.


End file.
